


𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚒'𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞

by TwinIvoryElephants



Category: The Boy Who Could Fly (1986)
Genre: AMV, Embedded Video, Hip Hop, Rated T for language, Video Edit, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26659801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinIvoryElephants/pseuds/TwinIvoryElephants
Summary: Another fan video featuring Milly and Eric.
Relationships: Eric Gibb/Milly Michaelson
Comments: 1





	𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍, 𝚒'𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a strange combination, but I think it works...kind of!


End file.
